Kai
Kai 'was a Houseguest on Big Brother Canada 2 Kai was a Soundcloud Artist best known for being apart of the ''Father & Son[[Father & Son Twist| Twist]] with his son Lay, and being the first Victim of the Who Da Daddy Competition Twist ''of BBCAN2 Player History 'Big Brother Canada 2: Kai entered the house with the main goal to get clout for his music. But on Day 1 Kai knew his game wouldn't be so easy because when he walked into the house he found out he was apart of a twist that his own son Lay would also be competing in the BB House alongside him. Without even knowing they would be in the house together they decided to keep their relationship secret and to always protect each other on the Low without letting anybody find out. What should've been an easy first week of the game when Lay won the first Head of Household, ''Kai thought he would be safe for the week but then another twist was thrown into game in the form of the ''Who Da Daddy Competition where a third nominee would chosen anonymously and unfortunately for Kai he was nominated by Week 1 WDD winner Baka. knowing he was in danger Kai and Lay worked hard to try and win the POV to save Kai off of the block, but neither were able to win the POV and Kai was left on the block as a third nominee would be facing eviction night on the block. knowing there was a chance he could be going home on his own sons HOH reign and as the first evictee of the season Kai pleaded to the house to keep him around over fellow Week 1 nominees Misty and Emzotic, but even with his campaigning it wasn't enough to save himself from eviction, and on eviction night Kai was evicted on his son's HOH by a 4-3-1 vote and became the first evicted houseguest of BBCAN2 landing in 13th place. Kai came back on finale night as a Pre Jury Houseguest to confess to the Houseguests that him and Lay are actually Father and Son, and they were apart of a Father & Son Family Twist where neither Kai nor Lay knew they would be in the house together and how they planned on keeping their relationship secret from everyone in the house. Player Bio Age: 31 Occupation: Soundcloud Artist '3 adjectives to describe yourself? '''Famous, Sexy, Single '''What will be the hardest part about living in the BB House? '''Not being able to connect with all my fans online im very passionate about having good communication with all my fans they are like family to me even more than my own son haha. '''Favorite past BBCAN houseguest? '''Sabrina would my fave because shes beautiful and rich and shes also a winner which what im aiming to be. '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? '''Yes. Its winning obviously Post BBCAN2 * Kai is still making music on Soundcloud and is planning to release a full length debut album Trivia * Kai is the first Houseguest to get 13th Place in ''BBCAN history. * Kai is the lowest placing houseguest in BBCAN history, with him getting 13th place. * Kai is the oldest male houseguest in BBCAN2. * Kai is apart of the largest Pre Jury in Big Brother history, with a pre jury of 2. * Kai was the only Who Da Daddy Nominee that was evicted the week they were the WDD Nom, all other WDD Noms survived getting evicted the week they were nominated by the WDD Winner. * Kai is the first Houseguest to be evicted in BBCAN2. * Kai is the only houseguest to be a parent in BBCAN2. * Kai is Alex's first pet to be evicted Week 1 Category:BBCAN Category:Big Brother Canada Category:Big Brother Category:Males Category:Fox Category:Family Category:Pre Jury Category:Contestants Category:Big Brother Canada 2